Hyrule Warriors:100 ft Link
by Lucy Rodori
Summary: Title says it


Hyrule warriors-100ft Link

Cia was still angry at the fact that Zelda had Link all to herself. Cia thought she was being Link made her eager to see him, so she began making something for him to hate zelda.

Link sat on the grass with a stechpad on his lap, the charcoal pencil on his hand. He sighed as he flipped to a clean page and found nothing to draw. He got up and went back to the castle.

Link walked through the cortyard, and made way to his dormitory.

Zelda watched as link walked holding his sketchbook on his hand, but he seemed bummed out. His cheeks seemed red like he was sick.

Zelda ran after him. "Link!"

Link turned, his hair swished and looked at zelda.

"Link...is it possoble for you and I to..."

"You and I..."

"You and I to dine like a couple but as friends...I mean..."zelda could not belive that she was shy around link.

"Hmmmm...okay."

"Okay?! Great! See you at the dining hall."she turned heel and headed to her room. Link shook his head, went in his room and took a nap.

Cia sent one of her servants disguised as a cook to give link what she planned.

Link sat across from zelda, impa next to zelda. Zelda would sometimes stare at link and when he raised his head, she would look at her plate. Link moved the fork around his food, zelda cleared her throat. "Link..I want to ask you a question and its okay if you say no."

"..."

"Do you like me?"

Link nearly choked on his food.

"What..."

Zelda felt stupid asking that queistion. "Am I a good princess?"

"You are. Hyrule is a great land because of you"

Zelda blushed. his smile was so cute."thank you"

Link began to eat when he drank his cup he began to feel strange.

"Urggh..."link swayed alittle, his head began to throb in pain, and collapsed. Before he hit the floor, one of the trainees caught him.

"Link!" zelda ran to him. "He's burning with feever!" she said feeling his forehead. The trainee caried link on his back, while impa led him to link's room.

Link what set on his bed, impa removed his boots, and zelda pulled the covers over his body. He was burning like a chicken fresh from the oven, burning the hands of a person who was impatient to wait for it to cool off.

Zelda refused to leave his side. Zelda got up to get him water, when a hand grasped hers.

"Dont leave me...ah...its so cold..."

Zelda sat back down felt link's forehead. " its okay, ill never leave you, nor abandon you. Im just going to get some water."

Link nodded, let go and slept. Zelda missed his touch, and left to get water.

Link was beddriden for two days only getting up to go to the bathroom or shower.

on the third day however...

Link was all better, and zelda was happy to see him up and about. The incident brought closer together,zelda having feelings for him, and link not knowing a thing about it.

He adjusted his scarf, his hat and gloves. He was to teach rookies to use simple attacks with a wooden sword.

Zelda and link were in the courtyard when...

"This day is great isnt it link?"

"It is zelda"

"Link..."

Before link could utter a word, he felt a great pain in his gut. Zelda watched as he held onto his stomach, grunting in pain. Link appeared to be... grew until his head hit the cealing.

"Ow!"he said as his head hit a cealing walkes up to the now big link who stared down at her. Link looked like he was going to puke but he never did. Link and zelda thought it would end there, but they were wrong. Link began to grow again. he got bigger so he got on his knees and began to crawl. He made it out to the entrance of the castle, into the green land.

Zelda followed him. Link looked back at zelda, turned and ran. "Link!" Zelda said running after him. Link was bigger then his normal height, so he ran farther than usual. Zelda heard impa shouting. Zelda saw him stop a few feet away from the castle. Link stared at her, then bent down to her level.

He picked her up to speak to her. "Zelda whats"

"I don't know." Zelda told him.

Zelda convinced him to go back to the castle. Link slowly walked back with hef in his hands. Link reached the gate on the back of the castle and set her down gently. Link hid in a storage place,Where they kept the hay, and other farming tools. Whenever a knight or gardener came in and saw him, zelda explained to them the situation.

Link got fame in the castle over his height. He would sometimes kneel over, and help soildiers with sword practice. He would sometimes hold onto them by holding their arms to adjust their stance, like they were toy soildiers. He would watch them from time to time.

The first day seemed to go okay, when link got hungry.

Link was out in the feild, when he felt his stomach growl. A troop of ganons minions ran to attack. Link saw this and proceeded to stomp them to death when he caught one in his hands. He looked at it, whatching how it squirmed in his grip.

Link wondered if they were edible. He swalowed it whole , not enyoing its taste. Link began to grab handfuls of them swallowing 2 to 3 of them whole at a time. When zelda reached him, he swallowed the last one.

"Link..."

Link scratched the back of his head."well that solved my hunger problem."

Link picked up zelda but when he held her, his hold on her gasped and began to pound on his hand.

Link was surprised at what he was doing and loosened his grip.

He apoligized."im so sorry zelda...I don't know whats going on with me"

...

Impa examined links eyes as zelda told him about the inccident and links sudden anger, excluding the part where he accedently tightend his grip on her.

"I think some one put something in his food, and its some sort of magic potion that makes the person grow, and..."

"And?"zelda asked.

"Lose control of their emotions, especially their anger."

Link felt ill at what she said. He felt anger out of no where and tried to crush zelda with his grip.

Zelda planned on ways to keep link happy and calm. She also planned for them to dine outside in the stars alone.

Link was taking care of gannons trops, by crushing them. He was angry, and screamed as he squashed them with his boots. He let out all the anger he randomly had because of the potion.

At night time, zelda sat at a table on the rooftop of the castle wall, on a table with her dinner. A barrel of wine was neerby just as she ordered. A pile of fired fish was on a cloth for link. At last her guest showed up, scarf hat and all. He sat neer her on the ouside of the walls. He leaned over and kissed her, and she kissed him on the cheek. Link and zelda raised their beverages as a toast and drank."its a beautiful night isn't it." Zelda told him. Link nodded."not as nice as you."

Link and zelda ate, link barely touching his food.

Link began to feel the same anger from before. Zelda could tell from the way he gripped the side."link calm down"

"Im trying but something is makeing me angry all of the sudden."

"Wait here I'll get impa"zelda began to leave. Link out of no where grabbed her and held her close to his face."n-no! Don't leave me!"

"Link its okay! Im just going to get impa to help you!"zelda said touching his face.

Link set her down."okay..."

Zelda ran and came back a few minutes later with impa.

"Its gotten worse. I advise you to not get near him for awhile, princess"

" I cant do that! I wont leave link I'll stay by his side !" Zelda yelled. She did not want to leave him at a time like this.

"Your grace lets go."impa said yanking zelda. Link got angry, and his hand slammed agaisnt the rooftop knocking over everything.

"Are you saying im not good enought to-to keep her safe?!"

Impa letgo of zelda. "Link you need to calm down please. Its for a while. "

"Im sorry she said as she stabbed link in the hand. Link yelled and began to get sleepy, falling to the floor. impa and zelda climbed down. Link landed side ways and zelda stroked hisface.

"Everythings going to be okay."

Zelda and impa went to find the power sourceror in their land to help link. Lana was left in charge of link.

Lana stroked his hair. " it's going to be okay."

Link opened his eyes and lana backed away giving him space.

" uhh what happened?"

"You were knocked out."

"Oh where is impa and zelda?"

"They went to go search for a cure for you"

"Oh thats good."he said picking lana up and placing her on his lap.

Upon hearing zelda, link snapped.

Link stood up lana hoping off before he stood.

"Wait" link reached down and picked up the messenger and lana in one hand. "Where"

"Wait before you"

" BY THE LOVE OF THE GODDESSES TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE BEFORE I GET EVEN MORE ANGRY!"link yelled out with furious blue eyes.

Lana gave in told link where they went. Link walked off in search for zelda.

Zelda got the antidote from the man, thanked him and left. In the market, people sold items and was peaceful. Impa led zelda to the gate to go back. It was not that far by foot.

A woman and a man where eating under a tree.

"Ilove you" the man told his wife

"I love you too" the woman said.

As they where about to kiss, they saw a giant male walking with an angry face. His blue scarft fluttered behind hin inthe wind as he adjusted his hat and continued walking.

Zelda and impa walked out when a man and a woman ran twowards them

"Princess!"the man yelled.

"Whats wrong?!"

"T-theres a giant man with green clothes and hat with a scarf!"

Zelda was wide eyed and as soon as she turned, people where running.

"ITS A GIANT! ! HELL DEVOUR US ALL RUN FOR IT!"

Zelda ran the oppisite dirrection.

Meanwhile Link walked slowly, careful not to step on people.

"Zeldaaaa"he said.

He saw people running away from him and thats when he spotted a pink blur. Link smashed a cement wall and grabbed his began to scream as link pulled her out.

"Missed me?"Link said in an angry like tone.

" link please! I can help you"

"Oh dont worry princess i wont hurt you" he said as he stroked her hair with his fingers. Link walked away with her in his hand.

"LINK PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!"Zelda screamed pounding his hand.

"I thought you loved me sweetie"link said holding her close to his chest.

"Link please take the antidote it will reverse the thing on you!"

"Zelda ..."

"Please putme down youre acting like a beast! Like a monster!"

Link was hurt by her words.

"I-i thought you loved me! That day we ate together at the hall, the night under the stars the day I got sick you told me you will never leave me and..and" Link's eyes where moving back and forth frantically until he began to cry.

Zelda was heartbroken at the scene and stroked his hair and wiped his tears.

"Shhh its okay ."

Link wipe his tears away when he began to feel pain. His eyes turned dark blue and he stared at zelda.

"Hehe zelda link is under my control" a hologram of cia appeared near link.

" zelda since I can't have you on the outside then ill have you inside me." Link said with a psychotic smile on his face cheeks pink. link opened his mouth ready to swalow zelda

"LINK PLEASE DONT EAT ME! PLEASE DONT DO THIS!CIA IS CONTROLLING YOUR MIND PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Link dangled her over his mouth, ready to eat her. Impa with lana ran to zeldas rescue. lana used her magic to fling the antidote into Link's mouth.

Link felt sleepy , and drooped was caught by a cloud lana summoned. Link began to shrink back to his size. Impa carried him in her arms to the castle.

A week passed since the incedent.

Link apoligized for what he said and did when he was big, but everybody said it was not his fault. Zelda never left link's side whenever he got and link got together and everyhing was peaceful in hyrule ounce more.

The end


End file.
